legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lavoyd/My "Goodbye" Message
This won't be a long speech/it won't have shooutouts cus I know I'll end up mixing between people (hey, we're all human) :P Anywho, I just want to let you all know, that this community created the current me. I still remember back in November 2014, when Merry/Panic and I did LC together. It was during that run, at lvl 7, shadow, Lunar Brawl, I got my first chicken level, and got the chicken suit guy. Panic was my first LMO friend, and from there, on the same day of that run, he introduced me to the wiki. Back then, MythRun used to give out codes to who asked, and I was a bit... naggy back then, however, slowly, but surely, I developed myself by being around you guys and in the end became a "respected" moderator (cough Sawy Revolution cough). After LMO became B2P, I can ensure that my internet lagged so much it was unbelievable due to the amount of chatting that occured during the new minifigs' debut in the game (and I can say the same about MT too :P) Now I know I won't have shoutouts, but I just want to state that I consider all of you guys my family. You all made me who I am and helped me become a better person (but with only a few... saltiness towards others when I was so impatient about getting something *cough* ninja *cough*) But I just would like to iterate that you guys were my family, which was the main contributing reason as to why I considered LMO my 2nd life (Fun Fact: LMO is the MMO I spent most of my time into (~2k hours), Trove my 2nd (1.5k hours) and Elsword my 3rd (300 hours)) Ok, now I'm gonna say I lied, I do have a few shoutouts, but it's to 3 special people in this whole community (if you weren't mentioned, it doesn't mean I forgot about you or I didn't like you, cus everyone I met here counted as my family, regardless of the amount of time I spent with them) I'll be doing this in reverse order of who is more special (I know I'm picking favourites, but I need to show more appreciation to who is more special xD) 1. Panic. You were my first true friend in LMO, you helped me tons in LC and you introduced me to the wiki. We were both in the same time zones, which made it MUCH easier to play with each other, and you always were a cool and interesting person to be around, and not to forget your amazing LMO videos xD It is sad tho that you're inactive over here... but you will always live on in my heart :P 2. Froz. You and I were polar opposites, water and fire, you were rational and more patient, and I was slightly demanding and wanted things (cough RNG cough) to go my way :P But that's what I liked about us, our differing personalities created a maginificent friendship between us, one that can last us for long and long. And as a side note, I LOVE your building, altho you have to admit my decoration skills are far more superior xP 3. The one who stuck by my side for as long as I can remember, who I farmed winter pass with to get Santa when he had a 3 day membership back when we barely knew each other, ladies and gentlemen I present to you... *drumroll*... the one and only VROOM VROOM! JK, Zoomy xP We were always there for each other and we always rivalled in terms of progress and you were the one I shared most of my MMO experiences with, so I just would like to let you know 2 things, 1 (the less important bit) I consider you my best friend in both virtual life and real life and 2 (the more important bit) I CAME BACK TO TROVE, SO COME BACK ON! xP Ugh, I ended up making this speech long... again but anyways, I just want to state that despite the fact of LMO closing down, it will remain intact in our hearts, because all our good memories in this game were created by the community, and these memories will bond us together forever and ever P.S. The Sawy Revolution is fake, I just made it up to make this sound more interesting xP Category:Blog posts Category:Goodbye